Musical Britannia
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Meme musical sobre UK. 10 temas y varias parejas, pero siempre con el maravilloso Arthur Kirkland como protagonista / Fail summary   U / Drabbles.


Holaaaa!

deberia de estar estudiando, pero aqui traigo eso xD

es un meme musical ^^

me enteré de su existencia por ryouko-chan, a la vez que ella por yuriy Hiwatari (¿Quien más se anima? ¿hacemos una cadena?)

y elegí como victia a mi amado UK! con varios pretendientes, la pereja la indico al lado del titulo, para que podais leer solo las que os gustan xD

y donde hay un *, es que hay aclaraciones debajo.

* * *

.

y aqui pongo las instrucciones para hacer uno, de copiar y pegar, asi de vaga es la vida.

**MEME MUSICAL:**

*Coloca tu reproductor de música en aleatorio (shuffle)

*Elije una pareja/personaje/whatever sobre lo que quieras escribir

*Escribe un ficlet con cada uno de los primeros diez temas que salgan. Sólo tienes como límite el tiempo de la canción.

.

* * *

discalimer: nada me pertenece, ni hetalia ni mis bragas... bueno, eso ultimo si, pero hatalia por desgracia no.

* * *

**1. ведьма II (канцлер ги) - FrUk**

Francis se acercó a su oreja susurrándole con suavidad.

-¿Cuánto vale tu alma, Inglaterre?

- Arthur dejó de beber y empujó el rostro del otro con la palma de su mano, depositando la taza de té en la mesa.

- ¿De qué hablas Wine bastard?

- ¿Por cuánto se la vendiste a él? Para que te diera el poder de encantar a todo al que desees ¿Por cuánto le vendiste tu alma al Diablo, mon amour? – Siguió susurrando sobre su piel hasta depositar sus labios en ella. Le lamió el cuello deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio con pasión. El otro no le apartó por esta vez, sino que sonrío con cinismo.

-Quien sabe.

* * *

**2. Traidor ( Lujuria) - PrUk**

Cuándo nos conocimos no pensé que se fuera a desenvolupar así nuestra relación. Yo era – y soy- lo más genial que este planeta tierra ha tenido el honor de sostener. Awesome, te reías tú, traduciendo mi expresión favorita a tu idioma. Creía que te tenía a mi lado para todo lo que necesitaba, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tan pronto como me incitaste a enfrentarte a mis amigos, con la excusa de que estaban en el bando de mi enemigo, me abandonaste al herirlos. Me traicionaste. A mí, al grandioso yo. *

Eres tan egoísta e infiel. Pero sabes, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Lo mucho que nos parecemos. Así que Shh… no se lo digas a nadie, pero eres solo un poquitín menos awesome que yo.

_*Se refiere al final de la segunda parte de la guerra de las 7 semanas. No son los bandos que ya conocemos de la de sucesión. _

_

* * *

_

**3. Mujer amante (mago de oz) - UsUk**

Volvió a despertarse sobresaltado. Este sueño otra vez, ese maldito sueño… no, era un recuerdo. Levantó la cabeza, observando la luna. Tan grande y sin embargo no estaba llena. Se colaba por su ventana seduciéndolo con su luz azulada. Sonrío para sí mismo en medio del silencio, y se preguntó que estaría haciendo el objeto de sus sueños en aquel preciso momento. Solo era en esos momentos, por la noche, preso de su soledad, que podía dejar de engañarse a sí mismo y a los otros, reconocer que aquellos latidos en su interior se debían a unos sentimientos más fuertes que el simple afecto fraternal.

Abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche sacando un marco fotográfico… Esa persona, si esa persona la que cambió su manera de ver la vida, le hizo entender que dentro de su corazón había todavía espacio para la ternura, esa persona le hizo sonreír, le rompió el alma, le hacía enfadarse, y ahora… ahora le hacía volver a amar. Siempre con su radiante sonrisa y los constantes mimos que tenía que fingir que aborrecía. Repasó las facciones de la foto con el dedo menique antes de guardar la imagen y volver a mirar la luna.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Alfred?

* * *

**4. Hold your hands up (Cascada ) - UsUk**

-Te extrañooooooo…! – Se quejaba el americano por el teléfono. - ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos? ¿Quién decidió eso?

-Se llama geografía, Alfred. – Contestó tranquilamente el inglés.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío? Te estoy diciendo que te echo de menos y quiero verte. Deberías de estar agradecido de recibir tales palabras del héroe.

- Mira héroe, por aquí es tarde ya, así que voy a colgar.

-¡Espera! ¡Por lo menos dame un beso antes, soso!

- No soy soso – suspiró – un beso.

- ¡Yay! ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Ah Alfred!

-¿Si?

-Yo también te extraño.- Y colgó.

* * *

**5. Say goodbye (skillet) - UsUk**

Esto… No es un adiós, Inglaterra – Susurró Alfred al tender la declaración de independencia delante de su ahora ex tutor. El rostro shoqueado de este le partía el alma, pero no tenía elección. Era le desición de su pueblo, su gente, y la suya propia.

-¿Qu… qué es entonces? – apenas consiguió sacarse de dentro el inglés.

- Solo quiero mi espacio personal. Pero si aceptas darme mi libertad por las buenas, podremos seguir siendo amigos. – Esperaba que el otro lo entendiera y aceptara su petición.

Ya en el campo de batalla, con Arthur tendido a sus pies ahogado en llanto y aguantándose las ganas de abrazarle, de reconfortarle… solo un pensamiento se repetía en la mente de la nueva nación. "No es un adiós… solo un hasta pronto… no es un adiós"

* * *

**6. призрачный рай****(unreal) - FrUk**

Me pregunto cuándo acabará esta búsqueda. – Francis escupió el alcohol sobre su herida quejándose del dolor en el brazo. Arthur apartó el libro que estaba leyendo y le observó de reojo.

-Cuándo encontremos lo que buscamos.*

¿Y qué es, Inglaterre? Dímelo tú. ¿Qué es lo que tu Ricardo y mi rey nos están haciendo buscar? ¿La tierra santa? ¿La bendición prometida por Dios? ¿Por qué mueren tantos tanto de tu gente como de la mía?– Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la cama del muchacho. También estaba ligeramente herido, pero no tanto, y una mueca de disgusto coronaba sus labios.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?

- Te los estoy preguntando a ti, mon ami. – murmuró tomándole del mentón.

_* Va sobre las cruzadas de la guerra santa. _

_

* * *

_

**7. The last night (skillet) - FrUk**

Platos rotos, cortinas destrozadas e incluso unas pocas gotas de sangre esparcidas al lado de la entrada. Otra noche de peleas, hiriéndose el uno al otro, discutiendo, gritando… Y otra noche solo entre los escombros mientras el otro se desahogaba con alcohol en el bar de abajo.

Sentado en el suelo, en una esquina, Francia se vendaba la mano prometiéndose que esta sería la última noche que pasaba por eso con el inglés. Que ya no lo aguantaba más, tenía todo un mundo para sus caprichos, no necesitaba a Arthur para nada.

Y esta se fue convirtiendo en una más de las miles promesas idénticas hechas a lo largo de los siglos.

* * *

**8. Wild energy (Ruslana) - PrUk**

Ellos eran como dos lobos.

Tan feroces y tan temidos a la vez. La energía que dedicaban en sus luchas, tan sobrecargada, tan ávida de la victoria, era la misma que dedicaban a la hora de amarse con frenetismo, entre las sabanas de seda, como la yerba del bosque. Dos lobos que derrotaban a otros de su especie y eran derrotados por ellos. Que aullaban a la luna presos del orgullo y la satisfacción o que lamian sus heridas esperando volver al combate como antes mejor. Y acurrucándose cuando nadie más les veía para darse calor mutuamente.

Porque ellos eran dos lobos solitarios, temidos, fríos, orgullosos, pero que también necesitaban de la energía que emitía otro cuerpo viviente. Sólo a veces, sólo cuando Arthur y Gilbert buscaban a un alma igual a la suya, se olvidaban del resto del mundo para ser únicamente ellos dos, envueltos de su secreto.

* * *

**9. Llora inquisición (nostra morte) - UkEs**

-¡TU! ¡Maldito brujo del demonio! – Gritó El castaño ensartando su hacha contra un árbol. Bueno, momentos antes allí estaba el cuerpo del inglés.

-¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa? – Gritó este mientras se agarraba del brazo herido y miraba confundido la figura del otro, su rostro estaba contorsionado por algo que no supo identificar. Podía ver la locura en sus ojos verdes. - ¿Antonio, que pasa?

- Corre,- le susurró este - … corre. – Antes de levantar otra vez el hacha y volver a atentar contra la vida del rubio. Arthur no se hizo de rogar y emprendió una carrera al interior del bosque. Maldijo el momento en que fue al encuentro desarmado. Pero es que no pensaba que Antonio lo iba a atacar. Ellos nunca llevaban armas a sus encuentros íntimos, era una regla establecida desde hace siglos. Tropezó cayendo al suelo y al momento un a hoja de acero se clavó en el suelo a su lado. Se giró lentamente para ver a Toño llorando con los ojos elevados hacia el cielo.

- ¿Antonio?

- Perdóname Señor – susurraba entre lagrimas – perdóname, no puedo… no puedo cumplir tu voluntad.

- Así que la inquisición otra vez. – Murmuró Arthur alzándose un poco para abrazarle.*

_*Se refiere a cuando Ferran VII restauró la inquisición española. Arthur era parlamentarista y protestante (aparte de mago y cofcofgaycofcof) y en España ya habría sido ejecutado hace mucho. _

_

* * *

_

**10. Paisajes (khael ) - UkEs**

-Así que un tratado de libre comercio, eh?* – Arthur tomó la copa de vino que el castaño de ofrecía. En verdad no tenían más temas de conversación que el principal de su visita al país de la pasión. – no está envenenado ¿verdad?

-¿para qué debería de matarte, ahora que somos amigos? – Le sonrío con esa sonrisa inocente suya.

- ¿Crees que algún día tu y yo podremos ser amigos de verdad?

- ¿Por qué no? – Le susurró el castaño sentándose sobre las rodillas del inglés y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Lo sabes de sobras. – le acarició la cintura con la mano que tenia libre. Y ya iba a atraerle para sellar el nuevo acuerdo con un beso, pero el otro se apartó.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte. – Y le jaló del brazo llevándoselo a través de todo el castillo hasta la más alta torre. – Mira. – Extendió la mano cuando delante de sus ojos se mostró la tierra de castilla bañada por el crepúsculo.

Con el cabello agitándose al viento, Arthur mantenía sus ojos fijos en aquella nación, árida pero llena de energía, sintiendo por primera vez que quizás aquel tratado no estaba para nada mal, sobre todo con la hermosura del paisaje español.

(NA: sí, esta canción es más larga que la cola del salón del manga de Barcelona)

_*Se refiere al tratado de libre comercio del 1842 entre España y Gran Bretaña. Babeé mucho con eso en clase. _

_

* * *

_

rewiews para mi pobre alma torturada?


End file.
